Wicked: The Story Continues Beyond Oz
by Populargurl008
Summary: this is about wat happens after Fiyero and Elphie leave Oz
1. Cattivo

Wicked: The Story Continues Beyond Oz

**Wicked: The Story Continues Beyond Oz**

**Ch.1: Cattivo**

It seems like it was yesterday I was going to Shiz with Glinda. But now Fiyero (my lover) and I are leaving Oz because people think I am dead. That wretched little farm girl thought she could kill me with water!! Yeah right! Anyways, Fiyero saved me from her and the "witch hunters." You see, he built in a trap door under the floor where I "melted." Later, he came back for me. Now, I don't even know where we are going. Presumably somewhere safe and uninhabited beyond Oz. We are following the Red Brick Road when it leads into a tunnel. Fiyero takes my hand and we enter the mysterious tunnel.

On the other side of the tunnel, we arrive at a beautiful island. I am astounded by its' beauty. "Welcome to Cattivo!" Fiyero tells me. I smile and say "It's the most wonderful thing I've seen since the Emerald City!" He smiles back and we kiss. We explore the island and soon find a small castle. We decide to live in this castle. It needs a little work, but it'll do. It overlooks a lovely waterfall. There is one question that haunts me…….why is there nobody else on this island? It is very unusual or as Glinda would say 'Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe.'

I miss Glinda so much. She was my only friend besides Fiyero. She taught me so much in our days back at Shiz. One of the funniest things she taught me was how to be popular. That was one of the best days of my life. It was right after I had met Fiyero at the Ozdust Ballroom. She has rewritten the story of my life. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have had a friend.

Then my sister, Nessa, died. I miss her so much too. That wretched little farm girl just had to drop a house on her! Then she goes and steals Nessa's shoes with that annoying little dog of hers! But it seemed every time I was around Nessa she was ashamed or embarrassed to be with me. But she was still my sister and it was my responsibility to look after her at college.

Now I've left all of that behind me to be with Fiyero, the love of my life. I'm happy that I at least have him. He loves me for who I am and he looks past my 'greenified' skin. To tell you the truth, he's actually said that my emerald green skin makes me look beautiful. Until his encouragement of my beauty, I had lost of hope of ever being beautiful. He makes me feel so good about myself.

By the way I am ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLERGIC TO WATER!! I mean what a stupid idea! Not that I'm surprised. One of the munchkins thought of that. They are so small minded. If they had just given me a chance to show who I really was, they might not have judged me the way they did. But no one has ever treated me equally like Glinda and Fiyero. No matter what happens to me I will never forget Glinda…………by the way my name is Elphaba Thropp.

yea its kinda short lol plz comment MY 1ST STORY YAY!! :)


	2. Mourning the Wicked

Chapter 2: Mourning the Wicked

**Chapter 2: Mourning the Wicked**

It has been quite some time since my best friend, Elphie, died. I miss her more than anything! I never realized how much she meant to me until our last farewell. I shed a few tears and lay some lilies on her grave. I kneel down to think about the good times we had together. I look around to see if anyone is around. You see I must do this secretly. If the Ozians find out they'll turn against me. But don't get me wrong I'd do anything for Elphie. Nobody ever liked her in school. It got a lot worse as we grew up. I don't see why they didn't like her! Green skin doesn't mean you should be shunned. It's not even her fault she was green…..

My ex, Fiyero, is also dead. Elphie and I had a fight over him and he came to protect her. The guards took him away and hung him on a pole until he told them where the 'witch' went; which he never did so they killed him. I loved him but then he fell in love with Elphie. I'm not quite sure when, but it think it might have been the day that he and Elphie set the lion cub free. After that he was distant, modified and was thinking (which really worried me!).

After her death, I sent Morrible and the Wizard away. Morrible started all this crap about Elphie so I sent her into captivity. PRI-SON. I sent the Wizard back to the place he calls 'Kansas' because it's kinda his fault Elphie was green. You see, he is technically Elphie's father. He paid her mother a visit before she was born and well she drank something he called Green Elixir.

I force myself to walk away from her grave and go home. Later that evening, I look at pictures of us from Shiz. Some are hilarious and yet I find myself crying thinking of what a great life she could've had. She would have been a wonderful mother. I just know it. When I was upset she was such a great comforter towards me.

I was so disappointed when those witch hunters were gathering people to go and kill her. Even Biq was in on it! Biq……I think he liked me a lot in school.

The Wizard is supposed to visit Oz soon. When he does I'm going to ask him a question I've been wondering all of my life in Oz…..What lies beyond the Red Brick Road??...by the way I am Glinda Upland.


End file.
